Intervention
by lostmytrainofthought
Summary: AH--Alice Brandon has declared that the day is hers, her friends have to do whatever she wants. What does she want this time? To convince her friend Bella Swan that she indeed loves her best friend, Edward, back...full summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

_**ok, i'm starting a new story, the idea's been begging to be written--I hope you enjoy!**_

**_A special thanks to piratequeen01 for reading over this._**

**_i will also be posting this on_ www(dot)twilighted(dot)net **

**

* * *

**

_**Intervention:**_

_Alice Brandon has declared that the day is hers, her friends have to do whatever she wants. What does she want this time?_

_To convince her friend Bella Swan that she indeed loves her best friend, Edward, back. _

_Even if she drives them crazy in the process._

"They always say time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself."

--Andy Warhol

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One:**_

I opened one eye, but closed it quickly upon seeing the light pouring in through the open window. I groaned as swung my arm blindly trying to cease the song blaring from my clock radio. It continued to sound as I sat up and brought my fist down on the terrible object that told me that it was only six in the morning. It silenced.

"Good morning!" My dad greeted cheerily as I stalked down the stairs, ready for my day. I scowled. I hated morning people.

"You're not allowed to say 'good morning' anymore." I muttered, earning a confused look from him. "I find it a contradiction of terms." I clarified while she chuckled.

"What are your plans for today? It's a bit early to be up on a Saturday." He commented.

"Psh, like I _want _to be up this early. Alice made plans and said if I wasn't ready by seven, she'd drag me out of bed herself." He laughed some more.

"You could take 'er. She's, what, a head shorter than you?" I stared at him.

"Have you _met _Alice?" His mouth formed an 'O' as he went back to his news program. I got myself a bowl of cereal, eating slowly, trying to figure out what I was in store for me today.

How bad could it be? I mean, the worst she could do was... oh, crap. We were going shopping. She needed an early start. I was going to be broke by lunch time.

I prayed to God that the rest of the gang was going. Especially Jasper...he could make her slightly less hyper?

"Bella! Alice is here." I stood up and trudged out the front door, eyeing her bright, yellow car. It was too cheery for this rainy, small town.

As I got into the car, I eyed the empty back seat. I cringed internally knowing it was just us. I loved Alice, I really did, but she was just too much sometimes.

"You ready?" She asked excitedly.

"No." Well, that was the understatement of the century. She rolled her eyes at me and let out an exasperated sigh.

"The others are going to meet us there." She huffed.

"I am slightly more ready." I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"It's not that bad." I snorted as she frowned. "Come on, it's the twenty-first--it's _my _day." Alice had declared that the twenty first of every month she would get to pick all of the day's activities and really, we couldn't do anything about it. I reached for the radio, shoving one of my Cd's in the player.

"You and your emo music." She muttered. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"The Spill Canvas is awesome. You just don't get the awesome. You're too caught up in your Katy Perry and crap like that." I retorted.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it." I didn't miss the heavy sarcasm. Singing along to _Natalie Marie and 1CC_. Alice grumbled the entire way to Port Angeles and newly built mall. I felt a smile creep onto my face when I saw the sun glint off a familiar silver Volvo. That meant no waiting with just Alice, at least Edward would be there.

Edward Masen had been one of my best friends since we were both eight. His family moved in down the street not long after we had and we instantly became friends. We were the foundation of our little group--Alice moved to Forks a year later and I met her at school. Fast friends we'd become. Rosalie and Jasper Hale became residents of Forks a few years after Alice moved in, followed by Emmett McCarty shortly after. Edward was excited to gain some guy friends, and I liked having my girlfriends, though I saw my best friend less and less--though every once and a while, Charlie and Renee's bickering would become too much to bare and I'd stay the night at his house. He'd hold me while I sniffled and cried a little about my parents and life, whispering words of comfort until I would fall asleep. He knew me the best and I could tell you anything about him. He was the greatest friend.

We got out of her car, running through the rain that had started to fall. Edward had his back to us in line at the coffee shop we visited everytime we came to the town. I ran up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and holding on tight.

"Save me." I whimpered as he chuckled.

"Alice scaring you?"

"I have a feeling we're going shopping, Ed."

"I have a feeling too, Bella." He turned around, looking down at me with his brilliant, green eyes. His wrapped his arms around me, sighing. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." He whispered. I giggled.

"I saw you a few days ago, you dork." I reached my hand up to tug on his bronze locks.

"Still too long." He muttered, turning around again to order our drinks. I stood beside him, bugging him.

"Ed, hey, Edward." I poked him in the side while he asked for his coffee. "Yoohoo, Eddie!"

"May I help you, Isabella!?" His head whipped around in my direction.

"I forget." I giggled. He rolled his eyes, turning back to the impatient looking barista. He continued talking, ordering Alice's drink. "Ooo! Wait! I remember!" I laughed at his annoyed face.

"You'd better."

"Can I have a hot chocolate? Please?"

"You know I was gonna get you one, weirdo." I grinned when he turned back to the barista. "And one hot chocolate for hot stuff here." My jaw dropped.

_What did he just say?!_

My face was probably red when I turned around and walked over to Alice, stunned.

"What the hell happened to you? Lover's quarrel?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. Alice had been saying that Edward and I we going to be together for years. I shook off her comment, like always. Edward and I were friends. Nothing more.

"Shut up. Just forget about it." I sat down next to her, crossing my arms over my chest, glaring daggers at the back of Edward's pretty, little head, but was brought out of my trance by the bell above the shop's door, signaling a costumer.

"Why Bella, Alice! Fancy seein' you here!" Emmett's loud call caused patrons to stop and stare at his hulking form. "And Edward! Hi!" I noticed Edward approaching us, winking at me.

I wanted to throttle him.

"Emmett, I invited you." Alice hissed, not wanting to attract the attention. He laughed loudly before throwing himself onto one of the couches Alice had claimed.

"Here ya go, _hot stuff_." Edward laughed as he handed me my drink. I glared at the idiot as he gave Alice and Emmett theirs. Alice looked at us, a smug smirk growing on her face.

"Don't even start." I warned her, taking a sip of my drink to make the subject a moot point.

I threw my drink to the ground right after it scalded my tongue.

"SHIT!" I screamed, once again calling the attention of those around us. Emmett laughed, Alice's eyes widened, but I could see her fighting a smile, and Edward was in front of me in a flash.

"What happened?!"

"My tongue! It buuurns!" I groaned, trying not to cry. Edward left for what seemed like seconds and returned with a water bottle. I drank it, contented as the burning subsided.

"Thank you, Edward. I'm glad I have one nice friend." He gave me a sad smile--which I didn't understand. He took cleaned up my spilled drink before taking a seat next to me on the couch opposite Emmett.

"I'm very sorry." I whispered in his ear, causing his breath to catch, which confused me.

"It's fine, I just hope you're okay." He murmured, his voice somewhat gravelly.

"I am." I assured him as I snuggled into his side, getting comfortable as we waited for Jasper and Rose. He sighed, putting an arm around me.

Alice eyed me curiously, a small smile gracing her lips.

I suppose from outside eyes, we could look like a couple--but that was just how we were and I was not going to change that for appearances. I closed my eyes, inhaling Edward's calming scent...

* * *

"Bella, time to go." I heard Edward's soft voice in my ear. I opened my eyes, seeing that Jasper and Alice were walking hand in hand out of the shop, acting like the totally in love couple they were. I looked over Edward's shoulder to see Rosalie and Emmett making googly eyes in the corner. All the couple stuff made me want to gag. I stood up and stretched out, my shirt rode up a bit, exposing some of my stomach. I glanced over at Edward, whose eyes were fixated on me, he licked his lips. I stopped stretching, grabbed his hand and dragged him to his car.

"I'm not riding with the love birds over there." I jerked my thumb in the direction of Alice and Jasper sitting in her car, looking like they were heading to second base.

I tapped on their window, causing them to jump. Alice pushed a button, lowering the barrier, looking ticked.

"What?" She growled.

"Are we going or not? I mean, Ed and I can just go home..."

"No, no, no! We're leaving now! Meet us at the mall!" She started her car and I jumped back as she peeled out of the parking lot.

"Holy crap! What'd you say!?" Edward asked when I hopped into his car. I shook my head and urged him to drive. Rose and Emmett were just leaving the shop when we pulled out of our parking spot.

We got to the mall in no time and met Alice in the food court. Rosalie and her boyfriend got there soon after, her hair a little disheveled.

"Okay, Bella and Alice. I need to underwear and stuff, ya know, the pretty stuff. Emmett and I got a hot date tonight," She winked at him. "And you guys should get some too."

"Lacy and frills?" I asked. They both nodded excitedly. I obliged, it's not like I'm gonna use any of it.

"Men! We are not missing this!" Emmett declared. "We're coming...giving our opinions."

Edward groaned, his voice seemed pained. Alice burst into giggles, whispered something in his ear, bounced back over to Jasper and laughed harder while he gaped at her.

"Um...okay?" He said after a long moment. Alice clapped her hands and walked in the direction of _Victoria's Secret_.

This was bound to be awkward.

* * *

review please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't expect updates to be everyday, guys...I always get like this at first, they'll prolly get to be once a week..._

_please, review!!__"The more things change, the more they remain... insane."_

* * *

-Michael Fry and T. Lewis

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

I realized that I absolutely _loathed_ Victoria's Secret.

First of all, it was _way_ too pink, smelled to perfume-y for my taste and underwear was everywhere. _Everywhere_.

But these were not the real reasons, if I was being honest.

The sales girls were all over Edward.

Flirting shamelessly with him, while he flirted back.

It bothered the hell out of me--though I really shouldn't care.

_Just friends,_ I reminded myself as I heard one of them asking him if he'd like to see her in a pair of crotchless panties.

"Just so you'd know how they would look like on that special someone..." She trailed off.

I was seething, my fists clenched so tight, my nails digging painfully into my palms. I noticed him glancing in my direction briefly.

That was my cue. Time to save him, just like numerous times before... I sauntered over to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey, hon, sorry it took so long to get here." I murmured, not taking my eyes off the now annoyed sales girl. Edward smiled down at me.

"Oh, is this your, sister?" She inquired. I wanted to smack her, was she that stupid--or that hopeful?

"No, miss. This is the love of my life." He said it so sincerly. Edward was always an excellent liar.

"That's right." I continued, playing it up by placing a soft kiss on his throat.

"Okay...well, if you need anything, anything at all, you know where to find me." She swayed her hips as she walked back to her post at the counter. I unwrapped myself from my best friend, winking at him before walking back over to Alice--who I realized was in the store, too, her arms full of merchendise. Her eyes were wide, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"What?"

"You two are so cute!" She sang as I glared at her.

"We. Are. Not. A. Couple." I clarified before she started muttering "not yet".

"Just take these," she handed me a pile of undergarments, "and go try them on. The others are already back in the changing rooms." I followed her orders and saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper sitting on a couch. Edward and Jasper were deep in conversation--one that abruptly stopped as I entered the room--and Rose was modeling something blood red for Emmett. The boy was practically drooling.

I went in the small dressing room and grabbed one of the items, a simple, deep blue bra. It had just a bit of lace around the bottom. I put it on, liking the satin feel it had. I'd probably buy it.

"Bella! Let me see it!" I heard Alice's voice float past the door--or curtain--to my changing room. I pulled the curtain back to show her, but it was too late that I remembered that the guys were there too. Luckily, Jasper wasn't there and Emmett was too engrossed in Rosalie to noice me. Edward, however, saw me. His eyes got so big I thought they were going to pop out of his head, his lips parted slightly and he shifted a bit in his seat.

I turned bright red.

"Ooh! That's so pretty! Isn't it beautiful on her, Edward?" She asked him.

"Uh, yeah, she looks gorgeous." He managed, his voice rough. The tone made my heart stutter.

Once again, I didn't like the feelings he was giving me. It made me feel...wierd but in a good way that was bad. Gah, I was starting to confuse _myself_. I turned around, heading back into the changing room. The next item was a matching bra and panty set. Lacy and frilly and yellow and orange polka dots. It was kind of cute so I tried it on. I started to walk over to the curtain, getting more and more nervous, because I was worried about how _Edward _would like it.

I wanted to smack myself for thinking such things. I turned around, starting to pace, trying to figure out what was going on inside my head. I was near the "door" when a voice brought me out of my thoughts. It asked if I was all right. It scared me in my messed up state, causing my to jump and trip on my jeans that were laying on the floor I kind of squeaked as I fell into the curtain, pulling it down on top of me and whoever I landed on.

Of course it _had_ to be Edward.

The world must've thought it would be hilarious for me to fall into a very comprimising position with my very best guy friend. Wearing nothing but underwear and a bra.

So funny.

I felt his warm breath on my chest, his emerald eyes darkened as he stared up in to my eyes. My own breathing turned erratic and my heart pounded painfully in my chest. I didn't even think to stand up, to stop straddling him.

But all I could think was how good he smelled and how warm he was...

He scooted himself up a bit, so are faces were only inches apart, I thought he was going to kiss me- his lips looked so soft, so inviting... If i just leaned down a little bit, they'd touch...

"BELLA! EDWARD!" Edward groaned loudly when Alice's shrill voice came into the room. "What the hell are you--OH SHIT! I'M SORRY! CARRY ON!"

I stood up, strangely reluctant. Edward did the same, adjusting his baggy jeans.

"Sorry for attacking you...you startled me though." I apologized, looking down.

"It's fine, really Bella." He placed his hand under my chin, lifting my head up so I was staring at him. "Really." His stare was too intense to break, so we just stood there, looking at each other.

"Bella?" He breathed. My eyes started to droop.

"Yeah?" My knees were threatening to give way.

"I really think you should get dressed." His voice sounded strangled. I blushed deeply, smiled sheepishly, grabbed my clothes and ran into an intact dressing room. I sank down into the pink chair in the corner and buried my head in my hands.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Alice Brandon**

I wanted to punch myself. They were _so_ close! SO CLOSE! And I freaking ruined it!

"Jazzy! I'm a terrible matchmaker!" I whined as we left the store, and sat on a bench to wait for Bella and Edward.

"Alice, honey. Maybe you're wrong ab-"

"NO! You were talking to him! You heard how he feels about her! They can't not be together, Jasper, they belong with each other." My voice grew softer as I spoke.

"I know, but-" I cut him off once more.

"No 'buts'. They will be a couple by the end of today. I guarentee it."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, I got this out as soon as I could! I love those of you who review, it makes me happy and I tend to write faster...::nudge nudge, wink wink::**_

**_AND THANKS TO PIRATEQUEEN01 FOR BEING MY BETA!_**

_

* * *

_

_"Judgement, not passion should prevail."_

-Epicharmus

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Rosalie Hale**

I knew that something had happened the moment Edward walked out of the store. His hair was messier than usual--as if his fingers had run through it a thousand times. He was a bit flushed, his breathing was a bit uneven...but he had a big, stupid grin on his face.

I glanced over at Alice, who was whining about some shit to Jazz. I moved a bit closer, only catching her say, "No 'buts'. They will be a couple by the end of today. I guarentee it."

"Who are you trying to match up now, dear friend?" I cut in, plopping down on the bench next to my brother.

"Edward and Bella." She mumbled. I barked out a laugh.

"Are you fucking insane? Those two are more dense to feelings and romantic shit than Emmett over there. Remember how long it took him to figure out I was hitting on him?" Alice and Jasper laughed.

"You freaked on him, Rose. I remember you asking--or screaming, I suppose-- why he wouldn't make a move. You pretty much went straight to third base--from what I heard--after he said you were sending mixed signals." Alice was doubled over in laughter, as was I and Jasper. Alice stopped, though after some mild hysterics, but my brother and I kept chuckling.

"But see, Edward _knows_ he's in love with her," Jasper nodded to confirm that she spoke the truth. "It's just that Bella loves him, too...she just doesn't _know_ it yet. But she's close, I can tell. I walked in on them in the dressing room...they were this close," she held up her hand, putting her pointer finger about half a centimeter from her thumb, "to kissing. SO CLOSE! And I messed it up!" She pouted.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Al, we'll help you." I assured her. Alice nodded before brushing past us and going into the shop. Bella exited the changing area looking lost and confused. Her face was so red I was suprised she didn't spontaneously combust. Edward--who had been talking to Emmett-- abruptly stopped his conversation and went in after Alice.

Bella turned crimson when she caught his eye.

Edward watched Bella and Alice fight about who was paying for the clothes with amusement. Alice handed the salesgirl her daddy's gold card before Bella could argue any further. Edward grabbed her hand, like he'd done so many times before to calm her down.

Bella looked as if she was holding a poisonous snake the way her eyes widened and her brow furrowed.

It was funny as hell to watch. Edward, the poor guy, noticed this, and reluctantly released her hand before stalking over to me.

"Hey." He said, not really being able to hide the hurt in his voice.

"What was fuck that? Did you have like, shit on your hand or something? She freaked out." I asked, trying to fight back a giggle.

"Fuck off, Rosalie." Ooh, Edward never swore--I must've struck a nerve...I could have fun with this...

"But, dude, seriously, what _was _that?"

"I don't know Rose, I just don't know anymore." He murmured. I almost wanted to hug the guy.

Almost.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

I hadn't meant to hurt him. It's just, my hand felt like it had burst into flames the moment it touched his. It scared me--bad. I had never felt like that when he held my hand, never before like that...

"Bella?" Alice's voice broke me out of my thoughts--again.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking about going to that new fun center down the block, ya know, act like total idiots. Maybe we could scar some little kids for life." She wiggled her eyebrows, causing me to giggle.

"I'm in." I told her, grabbing her tiny hand and running out of the pink hell. Alice's hand didn't feel weird at all...

Edward chatting quietly with Rose, his features were going from annyoance hurt, pain, frustration, anger, sadness and finally hurt.

I suddenly felt paranoid that I was the cause of his mood, but tried to convince myself it was Rosalie.

"Guys!" Alice called everyone to attention. "We're going to the Chuckie Cheese thingy so let's get a move on!" She clapped her hands and herded us out of the mall.

WOW! Family Fun Center was less than a ten minute walk, but it felt like forever. Edward and I were walking next to each other, my hand itching to take his like we'd always do, but decided against it. I didn't know if I could deal with the flames. His jaw was clenched tight, his hands in tight fists.

"Edward," I murmured. His head turned a fraction of an inch in my direction. "About what happened back there..." I had no idea where to begin.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," He muttered before sighing.

"Can we just, forget it happened?" The truth is that I didn't want to forget it. I wanted to remember the feeling of his warm breath on my--_SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA! Your relationship with Edward is completely platonic! Don't mess this up with your teenage hormones from hell!_

"Sure." He sighed again as he ran a hand through his tousled bronze hair. We'd arrived at WOW! and it was insane on the inside. It was practically empty, which was awesome, but totally weird for it being a Saturday. There was a play pit kind of thing when you first walked in. It went _everywhere_. Over the game area, the eating area, a skating rink and it had a huge slide that led into a ball pit.

My inner five year old was like Alice on a sugar high.

"Edward. We are so going in that thing." He laughed. "Last one to the top is a rotten egg!" I shouted. I ran over to the nearest way up, a tower with different levels you had to climb up to reach tunnels and whatever was up there. Edward was on the opposite side of the room, climbing the same type of thing I was. I watched him every chance I got, through the windows that were scattered through out the tower. Sick of climbing, I got down on my hands and knees and started to crawl through a tunnel. I couldn't see Edward. I looked out the tunnel's clear plastice wall and noticed Alice and Jasper sitting in a both, staring intently in my direction while Emmett and Rose were off playing air hockey.

"Oh, Bella! I can see you..." I heard someone call from inside of the playplace. It was Edward. I looked around me in cramped tunnel, through the windows. He was nowhere to be seen. I giggled nervously and continued on my way. My next stop was a net kind of thing that you climbed up...I thought this would help me get to the top. It took me four tries to climb it completely with my being clumsy. I was sure tohave bruised my back from falling off of it onto the ropes below so many times.

There was a ladder that lead up to the highest point. The slide that leads to the ball pit is connected to the helecopter looking tower. I climbed the ladder, rung by rung, very carefully to avoid any trips the the hospital.

Edward was already in the "helecoptor" when I got there, smirking.

"I win."

"I know." I growled as he helped me sit across from him. The awkwardness of before seemed to disapate. He was sitting right in front of the slide and if I just...

"BELLA! WHAT THE HELL!?" He screamed as I launched myself at him, sending us both sailing down the slide. We were back in a similar position to the one back at the mall, but I was laughing too hard to really notice. He practically screamed the whole way down. Our intangled bodie flew through the air in to the ball pit at some point. Edward held on to me for dear life when we were airborn. I was under him when we landed. We were buried beneath all the multicolored, plastic balls. His voice was muffled when he yelled,

"Bella! You'll be the death of me! I swear you will!"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Ed." I laughed into his ear so he'd hear me. He shivered.

"It's true." He muttered.

"Whatever."

"Really, Bella," His green eyes bored into mine, sending my heart into overdrive. "You really haven't the slightest idea on what you do to me." His voice was like velvet.

Logical Bella would've asked him to stop crushing her with his muscles and to explain this in a less comprimising postition.

Hormone-crazed Bella had other ideas.

"Show me then."

* * *

**_OK, I'm not above bribery...I'll send out a teaser of the next chapter if you review...so...yeah, get on that. Just hit the button...that one riiiight there..._**

**_and FYI, rosalie is amazingly fun to write...i get to let out my inner bitch ;)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah, okay, sorry....really, I am. If it's any consolation, I've started something new (but it's not going to be posted until it's almost finished) and exams are over so I'm free to write :)**

**I want to thank **_**edwardluver96**_** for making me realize I should get off my ass and finish this...one more chapter after this one, everyone.**

**Told ya it was a SHORT story!**

**Well...let's get on with it...**

_**

* * *

**__**"**__Things do not change; we change."_

--Henry David Thoreau

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Show me then," I challenged. A wicked glint appeared in his eyes as I felt his hips press harder into mine. I couldn't hold back the slight moan that escaped my lips. The noise was followed by another and another as he ground our hips together once more.

"God, Bella...I need to tell you--" He was interrupted by a small voice.

"Mister! I think you're hurting her! She keeps going 'uuunnghhh'!" I looked up to see a boy who couldn't be older than four standing over us with worried eyes. "Should I get my mommy? Do I need to call 991?" I turned scarlet as a woman rushed over to where we were.

"Garrett! What did I say about talking to strangers?! They co- Oh, my!" The petite woman's eyes widened. "You two! This is a family place! Take your urges elsewhere!" She scolded. Edward's body started to shake with laughter as I said a "yes, ma'am" before shoving him off of me.

"Jerk. I muttered, trudging my way through the ball pit. Alice was standing ten feet away, holding a pizza box.

Her face was bright red from laughing. I scowled at her as was free from the pit and started to walk over to her.

"Holy shi-"

"Not a word, Alice."

"But how can you two practically jump each other and expect me to keep my mouth shut? Honestly, I thought you knew me better than that." I wanted to punch her pretty little head. "I mean, you kept saying 'Oh, don't smile when we flirt or something, we're just the best of BFFs,'' she mocked. "BUT YOU ARE SO OBVIOUSLY NOT! ISABELLA SWAN, YOU ARE A LIAR AND YOU TOTALLY WANT TO JUMP HIS BONES!" Her shouting caused heads to turn our way--including Emmett and Rosalie, who were on their way over to the table.

"Who do you want, Bella?" Rose asked, a sly smirk appearing on her face.

"Yeah, I need to have a talk with him, I suppose. I think it's time you learn about the birds and the bees, Bella dear." Emmett was starting to sound like my father. "But, before we talk, I must know the boys name so if something goes wrong--I can kill him."

"It's nobody, Emmett." I assured him. Alice barked out a laugh.

"IT'S EDWARD! IT'S EDWARD!!" She shouted excitedly, giggling.

"WHAT?!" Why do they keep shouting. Everyone in the place was staring at us now. Edward was nowhere in sight.

"Mhmm." Rose joined in. I sent a glare her way.

"Well, I'll be damned." Emmett mused as a silence overcame us.

"Uhm, hey," Edward appeared by my side, his face slightly flushed. Everyone laughed--except me, who of course wanted to die.

"Ed, let's chat," Emmett grabbed him roughly by the elbow and took him outside. We could still see them through the windows.

"...the hell..." Alice murmured as Emmett put a finger up to Edward's face, just as he was about to say something, and turned towards us, cupped his hands over his mouth, pretending to yell Jasper's name. He looked like an idiot. Jasper merely chuckled and obeyed Emmett.

"This is gonna be good," Rose laughed sitting us down in the booth, watching the boys intently.

It was Emmett who spoke first, causing Edward's face turn the brightest shade of red I'd ever seen on anyone but me. Edward stuttered something, causing Emmett to laugh and say something else. Jasper put his hand on Emmett's shoulder as he said a few words. Emmett grinned as Edward grimaced.

That was when the hand gestures began and I choked on my own spit.

Edward looked like he wanted to throw up.

Jasper still looked amused.

Rose and Alice were in hysterics.

And I still wanted to die.

Emmett clapped Edward on the back and shoved him back inside, with Jasper trailing behind. They made us scoot into the center of the the circular booth...of course Emmett sat between me and Edward as Jasper took his place opposite us.

"Just so you two don't try anything," Emmett grinned as I shot him a dark look about the seating arrangement. Edward smacked himself in the head.

"Okay, Emmett, I think this half's for you..." Alice trailed off, handing him four slices of "The Works." The rest of us helped ourselves to the other half--just pepperoni.

"So let's just go back to Edward's house after we play some games and stuff, okay?" Everyone grunted in agreement, our mouths still full.

We ate silently, which was good because I was left to my thoughts. I was determined to erase this weirdness that had formed between Edward and me. It would be ridiculous to ruin a great friendship because my stupid teen aged hormones decided to make an all day appearance...I'll be better by tomorrow. Right?

Right.

It was decided that Edward and I were going to be completely normal again by the time we left Wow.

"Bella?" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Edward's velvety--no. His voice does not have a texture. It is just a plain old voice...nothing special about it...

"Eh?"

"Would you like to go skating?" I giggled at his expression and nodded. Once we actually got the skates on and we were out on the rink, I realized I should've declined his invitation.

If I was bad at _walking_, why did I think that _skating_ would go over well?

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall," the intensity in his eyes made my knees quake and I immediately latched myself onto his arm. He chuckled softly as he started skating.

"So... how's life?" I asked after a few minutes of slow gliding.

"Okay, I suppose. Lately it's been a roller coaster though," I nodded, feeling more confident in my skates.

I let go of him, testing my balance as I slowly started moving. Edward laughed and zoomed past me. I rolled my eyes as he showed off. I tried to skate faster, but stumbled every few feet. I was getting frustrated as something hard and warm crashed into my back. I couldn't stop the squeal of surprise that bubbled up my throat as I flew forward.

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry!" The deep voice sounded from behind me.

"It's okay, really, it happens all the time," I assured the handsome boy about my age--maybe older-- as helped me up. His blond hair was cut short, almost a buzz and his hazel eyes held something that I couldn't quite place, but whatever it was, it made me uncomfortable.

"I'm James." He said, not letting go of my hand.

"Bella," I greeted, trying to extract my hand from his firm grasp.

"I noticed you on the play-place. I'm a bit lonely...maybe you could come play with me?" Okay, major creeper. Abort, abort!

"Um..."

"Bella!" I sighed in relief. A very panicked Edward stopped right next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Who's your friend?"

"James Tracker." He announced. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asked me and before I could say 'no', Edward cut me off.

"Yes, and if you'll excuse us, we have to catch up with some friends." With one final glare, he whisked me off of the floor and onto a bench, telling me to put my shoes back on.

"God, Bella, can't you go five minutes without attracting trouble?" He grumbled, tieing his shoes quickly and moved onto mine.

"Oh, shut up, Edward." I glowered at him as he did my laces.

"Just, come on. Let's go." He practically dragged me over to the games area. He told everyone that it was time to leave and we were outside in less than a minute.

I had never seen him so flustered in my life.

"Edward," I whispered, turning his face toward me. The crease in his brow started to dissapear. "Are you all right?" He almost smiled, my hand was still cupping his cheek.

"I should be asking _you _that question. That guy was creepy as hell."

"Thanks for saving me," I murmured, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He look stunned for a moment.

"Last one to the car's a rotten egg!" I shouted as the rest of our party exited the building. We were all laughing as we ran to our cars, ready to move on to the final location of the day.

Edward's house.

* * *

**Please submit some love...or hate...what ever floats your boat.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so this is the last chapter. I hope i wrapped it up nicely :)**

**so, please review, my friends!**

**oh, and when i tell you to, go on youtube and look up "So Much" by The Spill Canvas...it's important and makes the moment...better?**

**

* * *

**

_"Only I can change my life. No one can do it for me."_--Carol Brunett

**

* * *

**

**Alice Brandon**

"So, we'll distract her once we get there to give you time to set up?" I asked quietly from outside of my car. Bella was sitting in the passenger seat, messing with the damn radio.

"Yeah, thanks, Alice...I think it's time to tell her...I can't hold it in any longer," Edward sighed on the other line and my heart went out to him. I don't think I would ever know what he was going through. I pressed the _end_ button and climbed into the car, immediately overwhelmed by the blasting music.

Fall Out Boy.

Wonderful.

"_I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake­_--Oh, hey, Al! Everything okay?" Bella asked, turning down the noise.

"Yeah, just letting my mom know I'll be out late tonight," I lied smoothly as she nodded, falling for the ruse. The music was turned back up and I was ready to get to Edward's and away from Bella's off key singing.

"_So wear me like a locket around your throat.  
I'll weigh you down.  
I'll watch you choke.  
You look so good in blue.  
You look so good in blue..."_

"FINALLY!" I cried jovially as soon as we pulled up the Masen's driveway. Bella scowled at my excitement.

"And you were so happy to see me this morning, too..." she sighed with a false wistfulness.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of you now," I teased, sticking my tongue out at her.

"I feel so loved," she muttered, opening her door and slamming it behind her.

"You should, 'cause I love you!" She rolled her eyes, but I could see the corner of her mouth lift in a small smile. "Come on, the others are waiting!"

We didn't bother knocking--we never do--and waltzed in and up the spiral staircase to Edward's amazing room. It actually used to be an attic, but the Masens remodeled it into a huge bedroom/media room/music studio. He had an entire wall of just music, crammed into bookcases, with space void of Cd's for the stereo _and_ the record player. The boy was crazy about his music, so crazy that next to the bookcases, sat a guitar and a keyboard, since the baby grand took up too much space and was left in the living room. A television and entire cable-DVD-game system thingy was set up in some complicated way (let's just say I'm not allowed to touch it). His black, leather couch divided the area from where he slept. His giant, king bed, covered in soft, red comforter was pushed up against the wall, next to a huge window that almost took up the entire wall.

Bella went directly to the couch, joining Emmett and Jasper in some violent video game, while Rosalie sat on Edward's bed, texting away on her iPhone.

_Perfect_, I thought. This gave me the perfect opportunity to get done what I needed to. I quickly and quietly snatched Edward's acoustic guitar before running out of the door and downstairs.

* * *

**Edward Masen**

This was it. In a little less than an hour, I was going to basically give her my heart and it was in her hands.

My only wish was that she wouldn't crush it.

I was in the basement with Alice, practicing for what I was about to do...it was hard, however, because my hands wouldn't stop shaking from the nerves.

"It's okay, Edward," Alice soothed, touching my hand lightly. "She's going to love it--she's going to love _you_." I let out a borderline hysterical laugh.

"One can hope."

"Oh, hush! She'll be saying that she loves you, don't worry!" Alice tried to convince me.

"And if she doesn't, Alice? What then? I just destroyed the best friendship I've ever had and the girl I love probably won't even want to see me anymore! And then-"

"Woah, there cowboy...Bella. Loves. You," she enunciated every word, trying to burn it into my brain. "Just...practice some more and I'm going to go check on everything."

"Okay," I sighed, picking up the guitar and strumming it, taking it from the top.

* * *

**Bella Swan**

Alice and Edward were nowhere in sight, but I was too caught up in kicking Emmett's ass in Halo to care.

"Bella, you need to get the shotgun!" Jasper shouted from my left.

"I perfer the fun purple gun, though!" I pouted, shooting Emmett's player.

"Damn! How does she always beat me and she doesn't even know the names of the guns?" Emmett complained, tossing his controller on the coffee table as Alice strolled in the door, whispering something in Rose's ear before joining her on the bed. They sat there for another game and as soon as it ended, Rosalie stood up and announced that she wanted to leave. Of course, Emmett was right behind her.

"What was that about?" I muttered to Jasper, who just shrugged calmly. Too calmly.

"Alice?" I tossed over my shoulder, not taking my eyes off of the T.V.

"Eh?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, Rose just wanted to try out some of that lingerie," she answered suggestively as Jasper shuddered.

"Jasper?" Alice asked, her voice much closer to us

"Hmm?" he replied, distracted.

"Wanna try out some of _my _new lingerie?" she purred in his ear, causing me to make a point of gagging. I barely registered Jasper's controller hit the ground and him dragging Alice out of the door, almost knocking Edward down. I laughed lightly.

"Hey," he said, softly.

"Where have you been?" I asked, turning off the Xbox.

"I've been, um, working on something." His eyes were glued to his shoes.

"Are you going to share?" I asked curiously.

"Bella, come sit with me," he said, grasping my hand and leading me to his bed, where I then proceeded to jump on so I was laying on my stomach. Edward sat up, stiffly and I finally noticed the guitar in his hand.

"You learned a new song?" I asked excitedly. He nodded, a pink blush taking over his face.

"Okay, just, let me get this out and then you can say whatever you want...just keep quiet and listen, alright?" My heart sank to my toes and I was suddenly overcome by nervousness.

"Shoot," I said, and his fingers started to strum the guitar and his voice filled the room.

**(NOW!)**

"_How does it feel to know you're everything I need  
The butterflies in my stomach  
They could bring me to my knees  
How does it feel to know you're everything I want  
I've got a hard time saying this  
So I'll sing it in a song"_

_Oh I adore the way you carry yourself  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt  
When we become one  
When we become one  
When we become one  
When we become one_

_How does it feel  
How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?  
Please don't come looking for me  
When I get lost in the mess of your hair  
How do you feel when everything you've known  
Gets thrown aside  
Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide_

_Oh I adore the way you carry yourself  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt_

_Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
Just know that I'm right next to you  
Hold on to me girl  
If you feel your grip getting loose  
Just know that I won't let you down_

_Well, I'm ready  
Well, I'm ready  
I am ready  
To run away with you  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
Are you ready?  
To run away with me_

_Pack your things we can leave today  
Pack your things we can leave today  
Say our goodbyes and get on the train  
Say goodbye  
Just you and I in the sweet unknown  
We can just call each other our home_

_If I had to choose a way to die  
It'd be with you  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your face  
In a goosebump infested embrace  
With my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face_

_How does it feel?"_

My eyes welled up with tears and I understood...I understood everything.

Edward loved me...it was obvious now, or it had been awhile ago...

That's why he'd been acting the way he had today.

That was why he was so sincere when I saved him from other girls.

That was why I caught him looking at me with unfathomable expressions.

That was why he was so hurt by the way I responded to him this afternoon.

That was why things would never be the same.

"Bella?" I heard him ask in a hoarse voice, breaking me out of my reverie. I stared at him, his eyes were...terrified?

He wanted to know how I felt....but what was I going to tell him?

How _did_ I feel?

I mean, before today, I'd never thought of Edward as more than my best friend...but after today...I've seen him in a different light, and I knew I didn't want anymore _almost_ kisses, that I wanted _actual_ kisses.

Holy Hell.

Alice was _right_.

I did "totally want to jump his bones."

And so I did.

I launched myself at him, both of us falling back onto the bed and kissed him full on the mouth, taking in his scent and the softness of his lips.

"I mean it all, Bella...all of it. I love you so much it hurts," he panted when I pulled away. I couldn't get enough of him, and so I kissed him again, tongue and all. I was dizzy.

"God, I love you, and I'm so, so sorry," I breathed, running my fingers through his hair.

"For what, Bella, love?"

"For making myself so oblivious that it made Alice have to intervene." I knew she had something to do with today, I was a blind idiot, not a dumbass.

"Remind me to thank her," Edward murmured before placing a sweet kiss on my lips.

Oh, how I loved my crazy, meddling friends.

* * *

The song Bella's singing in the car is: _Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner_ by Fall Out Boy

review, and thanks for stickin with me!


End file.
